Detention
by XxTommyTwoTotsxX
Summary: Konan is an all A student thus causing her to teach detention. She is suddenly surrounded by 6 toddlers, and 1 teen. What will happen if she develops feelings for the teen. What if he returns the emotion. KonanPein slight Deitobi Kakuhidan Kisaita


Konan-15, Pein-18, and all the akatsukians are around 5-7

* * *

Konan carefully folded an origami fox as the other students finished their work. The rule is that if you finish early, and with a good score you're able to do an activity. So Konan always made sure that she finished with high marks. She never really thought much of it. Until today.

"Miss. Uzamaki? You're needed in room 104." The principal called over the innercom. The classmates all ooed. Rm. 104 was Detention.

'_Why the hell am I needed there?' _She thought as she stood up and left the classroom. After shutting the classroom door, She could hear the students chattering.

--

As she approached Rm. 104, She saw the principal, Tsunade. She immediately stared at her feet. She wasn't used to being in trouble.

"Why do you look so sad? You actually think you're in trouble don't you?" Tsunade said with both hands on her hips.

"Well, um I don't get sent to Detention that often." Konan replied lifting her head up a little.

"You're not in trouble, you're the smartest kid in the whole school. So you're actually helping." The blonde haired woman flipped her hair.

"With what?" Konan asked, a little happier now that she knew she wasn't going to get in trouble.

"Seven kids enter this room every day. Same kids, As of now only 4 are in there. The teachers cant handle them. The detention teacher quit. So we came up with a plan. What if we took a student. A responsible, smart, and gentle student and let that student help these kids. You followin?" Tsunade asked.

"I cant help out juvenile delinqu-" Konan started but was interrupted by Tsunade. "Great, dont worry and just do...teacher things..." She opened the door and pushed Konan into the room.

She sighed and turned around. All 4 kids were sitting perfectly still. Looking at her. There was a blue-haired kid, with blue skin. He had gills and a small sharp tooth sticking out of his mouth. Another kid with black hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore large circular glasses. A kid with slicked back white hair and pink eyes, and another kid with green eyes, black hair, and stitches on his cheeks which connected to his mouth.

"So...Whats your guys names?" Konan asked. These kids had to be in like 2nd grade.

"Kithame." the blue-boy said smiling.

"Itachi." The 'blind' kid said.

"Who the fuc- Ow! Kuzu hit me!" The pink-eyed boy yelled pouting, and pointing to the green-eyed boy.

"Sorry. Please mind his language. He's Hidan and I'm Kakuzu." He stuck his tongue out at the other boy, whose eyes went wide.

"He stuck his tongue out at me! Ya big doofus." He said, again pointing at the other.

Konan mentally slapped herself. She was now stuck dealing with children way younger than her.

Then the door opened revealing a teacher, and two young kids, who were both held roughly by the sleeves of their shirts.

"Sorry, Konan. This is Deidara, and this is Tobi." The teacher said. They both were black t-shirts with a red cloud on the back, along with black shorts that came down to their knees. Come to think of it all the other kids wore the same clothes. "This boy's in 2nd grade along with the others and was caught putting clay in the snacks, and this boy -whose in Kindergarten- was caught running around in his underwear. He says its a dare, but due to his clothes. You know he meant trouble"

"It wuth a dawe. It weery wuth!" He said, with a Sky Blue pacifier in his mouth. The teacher ignore the comment and shooed them to their desks before leaving.

"Okay...Anyone wanna share with me why their here." Konan asked. Couldn't hurt to be curious.

"Im hewthe becuth I athe the cwath fith." Kisame said with a lisp caused by his tooth.

"I was playing army with my kindergarden brother, Sasuke and I got a little too carried away." The boy said.

"I hit Kuzu for knocking down my block tower. Then he hit me for hitting him." Hidan said.

"What he said." Kakuzu said pointing to the kid next to him.

"Hm...Well do what you normally do." She said as she folded a piece of paper into a Griffin.

Konan was actually surprised. One of the kids, Deidara. Walked up to her and handed her a crumbled heap of paper. "This is for you. Its supposed to be a burwd." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "But, I'm more professional with clay." The boy then ran back to his desk.

The kids were all entertaining themselves in their own way. whether it was drawing, talking, or even folding bits of paper. Konan knew this would be a piece of cake. There was only one kid left, and at the worst, He/She would just be acting up. Besides it would be impossible for One kid to change the behaviour of 6 other kids. Right?

Someone knocked on the door, and a teacher walked in. Grabbing a teen by his shirt. He was only a couple years older than Konan. His hair was orange, and he had several piercings. Snakebites, on the bridge of his nose and tons on his ear. He wore a white T-shirt. Blue Jeans, and a black leather jacket with the same cloud on the back. His eyes were a bright sky blue. (A/N: Yes no Rin'negan for now. Pein will have them though in this story. Just not now.) The same teacher had walked in from before.

"This is Pein. One of the biggest problems on the face of the Earth."

"Yeah well your not so safe yourself. That breath could be hazardous to the atmosphere." Pein said waving a hand in front of his face.

The man glared at Pein. "This one is in here for picking a fight, and spray painting on the hallway's wall."

"Well, aren't you a lil Sherlock Holmes." He said ruffling the man's hair.

"You'll be cleaning that mess up at 6 sharp tonight." The man said.

"Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah." Pein said moving his hand to indicate the man's mouth. Pein smiled when the toddlers started giggling.

Konan sighed.

"Well...Im getting out of here before I kill you." The man said letting go of Pein's shirt. It was when the man walked out that Pein noticed the temporarily teacher.

"Hello." Pein said holding out his hand. "You must be Konan. The Geezer had a long talk with me about you."

Konan hesitantly took it. They shook hands and then Pein turned to the kids. He snapped his fingers, and chaos erupted. Hidan was hanging from the swinging lamp. Kisame was running around the room throwing confetti. Itachi was singing, which sounded like a banshee. Deidara was jumping up and down with Tobi holding both of his hands. Konan sweatdropped. This was not going to be fun.


End file.
